starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Siri Tachi II
Siri Tachi was a female Human Jedi Master and the apprentice of Adi Gallia. She was a talented pilot who served in the Clone Wars, and helped to overthrow the operations of the notorious slave trader, Krayn. Siri was one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's closest friends, and later on they married. Biography Early Life Siri Tachi was born in 23 BJP on the planet Andara, into the royal family House of Thendrep. The Pirate Jack Sparrow and Queen Raiana Thendrep were her parents, but was raised by her mother's husband the King Eadnoth Thendrep, believing himself to be her father, but because she was born in the House of Thendrep, no one doubted her parentage. According to her mother, when Siri's presumed father was away fighting, she had a brief affair with Jack Sparrow and later gave birth to her. Sent to the Temple In 19 BJP, Siri's mother staged a kidnapping to make it look like someone had abducted her daughter when in fact she was the one to do it. Raiana then took Siri to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to have her trained in the ways of The Force. Raiana's intention was for Siri to remain at the Temple until she was ready to come back to train her herself and rule Andara together. Siri took to training as a Jedi very easily, and became very good with the force early on. Later on, though younger then the rest, Siri was placed in the same clan as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. She had become close with the group, but because of her attitude they didn't always get along. Notably with Obi-Wan Kenobi whom she would later fall in love with. The first time Tachi spoke to Kenobi Padawan Though three years younger than Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tachi was just as powerful in her skills with a lightsaber and The Force. As an adolescent, she had a very tomboyish attitude, even while considered attractive by her male peers. As with Kenobi, Tachi had a rivalry with fellow Jedi trainee Bruck Chun. After this the two became good friends. Later on, she helped him trace Bruck Chun's connection in Xanatos' infiltration of the Jedi Temple. A few months following the Xanatos incident, Jedi Master Adi Gallia chose Tachi to be her Padawan learner. The two accompanied Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn on several missions to planets such as Kegan, Simpla-12, and Sorrus. With Adi Gallia, Tachi helped Kenobi rescue Jinn from the Force-obsessed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Later, Kenobi saved her from the bounty hunter Ona Nobis. Before this mission, Tachi was a headstrong and impatient Padawan, having difficulty understanding when to refrain from a fight, but learning from Kenobi's example, she became more patient and prudent. It was not until a few years into their friendship that Tachi and Kenobi realized their true feelings for each other. Along with their masters, the two were again sent on a mission together: this time to save a boy, Talesan Fry, from bounty hunters on the planet Cirrus. After crashing on the planet Quadrant Seven, the masters sent the Padawans to hide in the nearby caves in order to protect Fry. During the time they spent in the caves, Tachi and Kenobi's bickering briefly allowed them to express their feelings for each other, but they decided to put their focus on the mission. At one point in the mission, the Padawans and Fry were on board a ship rigged to blow up if it exited hyperspace. It was during this time of potential death that Tachi and Kenobi truly recognized their feelings and after finding a way to land the ship safely, they confirmed that they were in love. They agreed to discuss their situation more in depth after the mission was over. After putting Fry into safe hands (following the death of his parents at the hands of the bounty hunter Magus), the two agreed to abandon their love, after a talk with Jinn and Yoda about the consequences of Jinn's love for the late Jedi Master Tahl. Tachi and Kenobi vowed never to speak of their love again. At first this led to the gradual drifting of their friendship. However, this decision didn't last long as the feelings between the two showed up frequently. Jedi Knight Beginning of the Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis Siri was present at the Battle of Geonosis, prior to, she was introduced to the Galactic Republic's new Clone Army and guarded the Republic transports with Gallia in space above Geonosis, where Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala were being held by Count Dooku's Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Without her and her former master protecting the republic transports, all of the remaining Jedi fighting in the arena would have been destroyed by Dooku's droid army. This was the start of the Clone Wars. Clone Wars Battle of Kamino Battle of Jabiim Mission to Andara Brush with the Dark Side Skirmish on Rendilli Battle of Clak'Dor VII Battle of Sarrish Battle of Viildaav Battle of Boz Pity Trouble on Dathomir Cato Neimoidia Later on in the Clone Wars Tachi, Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Luke Skywalker, went to the planet Genian. The Separatists were after an important codebreaking mechanism invented by Talesan Fry, whom Tachi and Kenobi had met earlier. Fry was now the founder of a very wealthy business on Genian, a world that remained neutral during the war. Reuniting with Fry brought back old memories to Kenobi and Tachi of the feelings that they once had for each other, and still had, but wouldn't admit it. After convincing Fry to give the device to the Republic, they were attacked by someone else from the past, the bounty hunter Magus, who had killed Fry's parents. Fry accompanied the Jedi to Azure, where the Republic was fighting off more Separatists. While Kenobi, Skywalker, and Fry fought off the attack led by Magus (who was working for the Corporate Alliance), Tachi and Luke took a starfighter of their own to go after Magus himself. Upon reaching Magus, Tachi made a desperate leap and landed on his starfighter, leaving Luke to fly the ship herself. Tachi was able to break into Magus’ ship and fight him off, which resulted in the ship's crash landing. When the Jedi found them, Fry already had Magus held at gunpoint, while Tachi was critically injured, having been shot by Magus. Kenobi began to save her using his healing, but she stopped him, believing she was dying, and the two expressed their love for each other yet again. Tachi then handed him the blue warming crystal she had from their first mission with Fry, telling Obi-Wan that she would always be with him, but he refused it, telling her he wouldn't need it because he was going to have her. He told her he'd be with her soon, she was then taken to a medical station by Luke. Obi-Wan came close to the dark side, as he held his lightsaber blade to Magus' throat; however, he regained control before it was too late, sparing the bounty hunter. After taking Magus into custody, he went back to Siri hoping to see her alive and well by then, but medical droids were still aiding her. As she layed in a coma, Obi-Wan sat by her side for hours hoping she would come to, but eventually fell asleep. Siri awakened the next morning, startling him. Overjoyed with her survival, Obi-Wan promised Siri that he would be there for her always from now on, and could now finally be together. Rise of the Empire Personality and traits Siri Tachi was usually very determined and focused. As an apprentice, her strong determination often made it difficult for her to avoid combat when given the choice. Her focus and self-belief also made it difficult for her to work well with others, often as she considered herself strong enough to complete things on her own. But with Obi-Wan's example, Tachi became more patient and prudent. She was loyal to the Jedi Order. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber and Weapons See also * Gallery of Siri Tachi * Quote:Siri Tachi Category:Character Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Generals Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Pilots Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Kenobi family Category:Inhabitants of Andara